Forum:Industries of War
This RP will only start at the completion of Snake in the Grass and only when each player is ready, following a discussion between myself and Kuhblam. Guidelines *Use the Rpt Template. It's there for a reason. *Avoid short, pointless or disruptive posts. Keep posts at least 10 lines long at the minimum. Any less will need to be rewritten. *Don't go Superman with your forces. No being is indestructible and no army is undefeatable. *Read the thread before posting your point, don't add something pointless and entirely incorrect. *Make sure you use proper Spelling and Grammer. Check your posts before you post. *Be sure to post your Faction with a small introduction into their reaction and actions after the Setting, prior to posting. *Don't dive into battle without warning or preparation. Such actions will result with repercussions based on feasability of attack. *Don't go killing other players main characters without their permission first. *Be crafty with you ideas and tactics. These Factions need to be intelligent to survive and prosper. *This list will increase only as necessary. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Background Setting Within the realm of the League of Eternity, a small area just north of The Order of the Darkest Night, the mighty Hall of Conference stands tall. Within these highly reinforced walls it has become tradition for the Emissaries of each of the most powerful Factions to gather, discuss and create Trade Agreements. Within the central Hall the Factions maintain permanent sections, as a Faction rises it gains a place, however as a Faction falls it is removed. This year is no different as the council of Emmissaries gathers to organise the future of their world. The youngest of the Factions, The Order of the Burning Light, claimed the seat previously controlled by the AmberSwords, a rival Faction who have all but disappeared. They sit in their fine suits, surrounded by financial equipment and communication devices, talking amongst themselves and moving amongst the room speaking to the representatives from friendly Factions. Alongside them are the Representatives from the Order of the Darkest Night in a quiet, darkened corner. They sit, speaking to no others, in their dark robes and cloaks, ever watchful of the those surrounding them. Almost directly opposite resides the Faction of the Knights of Valkaiser. fluttering behind them from an unseen wind are their banners, showing where their loyalties lie, a look of arrogance across the face of each. Further down the line, showing off all their heritage, glory and proud military traditions, sits the representative from the Marquis of Aegis Infernae, their fine formal wear glittering with medals and honour badges. The Society of the Scythe are situated alongside, dressed not like other Factions, preferring to attend in the same gear they would wear day to day. The Society move around the room, choosing to speak to only a select few. Across the room is seated the delegation from the Order of the Green Talon, respendant in their robes and formal suits, flaunting their place as the wealthiest amongst them. The representatives from this faction move amongst every other Faction, organising and creating Trade deals. Conference "We call to order this meeting of the Ruling Factions of Daine," spoke the Representative from the League of Eternity, "Before we begin to discuss business as usual we must bring to light a few urgent matters." The member of the League of Eternity looks around the room. "The Representative from the Azure Bears has asked to be heard. He may now step forward." Standing from his seat, the Representative from the Azure Bears spoke. "We have come before you, good people of Daine to speak of an issue that has arisen for the faction I represent. Those from Aegis Infernae presume themselves to be greater and have been venturing into our territory using subterfuge, with violent intentions." The Representatives from Aegis Infernae collectively stood and roared in protest. "The claims these fools from the Azure Bear Faction are placing before you are falsehoods! We of Aegis Infernae have honour and do not deceive when we attack, if we do so it is in the plain of day with our banners flying. There is only a single Faction here who would invade another with such methods." They looked glaringly towards the Faction of the Order of the Darkest Night who remained unmoved. Slowly, and at their own pace, the Representative of the Order of the Darkest Night stood and spoke. "Regardless of what you believe Representative, the finger has been pointed towards those under the banner of Aegis Infernae." With a smug look on his face the man from the Order of the Darkest Night continued. "And frankly, knowing the past of Aegis Infernae, I believe the Azure Bears have reason to be wary." The Representative from the Order of the Green Talon stepped in to ease the peace. "Regardless of the claims there is no evidence unless the Faction of the Azure Bear has some to put forward?" All eyes looked towards the Representative in question. "We do not, other than our word." The Order of the Green Talon Representative continued, "Then we cannot condemn Aegis Infernae, only the Arbites may act as Judge, Jury and Executioner... and we are not them. However a much more pressing issue has arisen. If the Order of the Burning Light would be so kind." Stepping before the other Factions the Representative from the Order of the Burning Light presented their information. "Good people. Word has reached our informants of the presence of a Chaos Fleet in the sector." Hushed murmurs travelled around the room. "Is there any indication of the direction they are headed?" The Representative from the Society of the Scythe, who had been quiet till now, asked. "Preliminary reports indicate they are following an erratic route with the end destination in this general area." The Representative from the Society of the Scythe stood and addressed the room. "We will place the PDF on alert." "And we will notify the Adeptus Arbites," The Order of the Green Talon added. "There is no guarantee the Chaos Fleet is headed here, we could be placing unnecessary fear on the populace, "Spoke a member of the Order of the Darkest Night from the shadows." The Representative from the League of Eternity spoke again. "And if it is not and we are all unprepared, what then? No... the Society of the Scythe are right. We must go on full alert, are we in agreeance?" "Aye" spoke the majority of the assembly. "Then let us break for recess, notify your leaders. Ajourned." As each group of Representatives broke for recess there were furtive looks exchanged and obvious malice between a few. "Notify the High Lord, the Arbites are needed," One representative from the Order of the green Talon spoke to another. "They will regret their words today, notify the Marquis," A Representative from Aegis Infernae spoke to another. "...The stuation may get worse... yes what we feared," A Representative from the Society of the Scythe could be heard over a communication. "Our plans must be accelerated... they are aware of the threat even if they do not know to what extent," A cloaked figure spoke to himself, hidden in the shadows amongst the statues, high above the Central Hall and the Representatives down below. Faction Synopsis Order of the Green Talon It was already known to the Order of the Green Talon of the presence of the Chaos Fleet in the sector due to their relationship with several trading partners and the information they are privy to. Following the decision at the conference to make ready, no the chance they were invaded, the High Lord and the Council of Lords gathered with the Adeptus Arbites to prepare. The Arbites ensured sufficient numbers of Judges were patrolling the continent to prevent civil unrest, while the Order of the Green Talon underwent extensive testing on all their current stock of Chimera class vehicles to ensure they were fully operational. The reaction from the Order of the Darkest Night placed the representatives on edge. To be prepared, the Valkyries they had received went through extensive tests to be sure there had been no tampering prior to delivery. The results they found were astounding and kept secret to all but the higher echelon. Issuing of weapons and armour to possible conscripts, as a precaution, began. The Order of the Green Talon are a peaceful Faction, but are determined to not be caught unaware and will issue a Necessary Consription if necessary. The project named Ornamentum of vulgus ruina is also nearing completion and the order has been issued by Magos Animus to ensure it is ready to operate at a moments notice. Order of the Darkest Night The Faction Representative who tried to assure the council was tortured and executed personally by Algernon for risking everything. Algernon passed off the execution as "removing a Chaos Taint", but every faction who has had past dealing with the Darkest Night would guess that the Darkest Night was allied to the Chaos Fleet. The Order of the Darkest Night is not, however, as the arrival of a Chaos Fleet could destabilise and even destroy every one of Algernon's plans. The Reperesentative merely assumed that the Chaos Fleet and Algernon were working hand-in-hand, given the secretive nature of Algernon and the Outsiders in general. The Order of the Darkest Night subsequently mobilised its military and does intend to hire some ships off the Society of the Sycthe to blown the Chaos Fleet out of the sky on arrival. One thing said during the meeting has inspired Algernon, however, and he has issued weapons and armour captured off the Aegis Infernae during the many skirmishes and has flown those troops into the territory of the Factions around the Aegis Infernae, ordering them to raid and burn as much as they can. Order Of The Burning Light War might leed to information,Information to money and money to power but no one ever wants a chaos fleet in thier system.High Command has ordered the expeditionary fleet out to search for posible chaos landings so that any landers/drop pods that land in the sea remain their.They have also mobalized the homefleet in preperation for a potential war between the Aegis Infernae and the Order Of the Darkest Night. They know that a curent ship levels the society of the sythe are unlikely to have the power to deal with the chaos fleet and so they have called upon thier old friends in the inquisition.Hearing of thier plight rouge trader Andrew Martilan and his fleet are on thier way to insure the Order and Daine do not fall. Aegis Infernae In the wake of the council meeting, the Aegis has ordered a complete mobilization of it's military. Having decided that confrontation with the Order of the Darkest Night and other factions is inevitable, the entirety of the Aegis Legion has been put on the highest level alert, and increased military activity has alarmed other factions in the surrounding territories. Legion Marshal Wilcheck has ordered routine air patrols all across Aegis air space and over Aegis waters, and now Valkyrie gunships can regularly be seen in pairs flying routine missions even past the Border Zone. Mechanized forces currently not deployed are being rallied at Helgrim to be sent in detachments to reinforce undermanned areas and regions where hired mercenary forces outnumber their Aegis troop commanders. The Marquis are becoming increasingly paranoid and angry with the Order of the Darkest Night, and reports of soldiers in Aegis Flak Armor raiding territory outside specificied neutral boundaries is stunning, as no troops have recently been deployed on consolidation and raiding missions. With these reports being presumed as rogue soldiers or possible other factions trying to stain the Aegis as a war monger (which it is), the likely-hood of more enemy factions is rising. Currently, the Marquis are sending ambassadors to the Orders of the Eclipsed Sun and the Resonant Sword in hopes of gaining allies. Both of these Orders have traditionally been allies in the past, and it has been deemed vital that they be secured as potential allies for the future once again. Also in the process is a new bio-weapon be developed by the Aegis Legion inside the Black Zone for use against enemy forces. If successfully created, it will prove most influential in intimidating factions to submit to the matriarch of all the orders. Society of the Scythe The Society's first and primary concern has, and always be, the defense of Daine. The Blade is working overtime. With the Planetary Defense Force gearing for war, Valkires patrolling the skies, scouts running the boarder's of their territories and the ships on constant guard. the Society is determined not to let a single chaos ship enter the atmosphere of the planet. In case the worse comes the Society have contacted their owner, Arthur E. Halthorn. After the Council meeting the Society has almost entirely shut down trade in case of tainted artifacts coming in from other factions, the only trade coming from it's most trusted partners. All citizens not helping in production of the only ship currently being constructed has been recruited into the societies militia. The society is currently extremely untrusting, the only faction it is currently trusting is the order of the green talon if only because of the arbiter force stationed there.The society has sent it's two most distinguished negotiators and the Hilt to the Aegis Infernae in order to gain the trust of the society's only true military equal. if these two factions unite (which is extremely unlikely) any traitor faction would be likely to give up without a fight. The society is now more prepared for war than it ever has been before. Even more so than the first war of Daine. The Society has even started unloading their secret weapons. Massive orbital cannons made from a sword class frigate that crashed into their land before their settlements began. Masses of ancient gear is being used to it's full potential. Knights of Valkaiser It is said in rumor that the Knights of Valkaiser fear the comming Chaos Fleet above all the other factions on Daine, concerned that it may be the comming of The Dark Brother the Knights have made several attempts to contact the Telanian Warlords, so as to bolster the forces of the already taxed PDF should the Chaos Fleet reach Daine. Currently, now that the Knights know that another War shall be inevitable, they have been bolstering supply lines and trade routes between themselves and their trading partners, even becomming desperate enough that each of their supply ships have been fitted with an Anti-Aircraft Lascannon, their reasoning being "If the chaos are comming, like hell we'll let them land in one piece!" Their navy has been set up in a blockade position around their teritory and they have atleast one Leman russ battle Tank at every gate and many soldiers manning the lascannons atop the Walls itself The Knights have begun accessing all their Weaponry, from the massive weapon batteries mounted on the Border Wall, to Massive Defence Lasers constructed from the Ajax, a crashed Sword Class Frigate from millenia ago. The pieces are set, now the Knights cautiously wait for their opponent, whoever it may be, to make the first move.